L O V E
by 2whak4wrds
Summary: [Dasey] It all started 7 months ago. In Chemistry, Casey was paired with Tyler. They fell in love, and he broke her heart. That's when Derek found himself falling for her. Hard. [Dasey]
1. Tyler

**Title:** L.O.V.E.

**Rating:** K+ - T

**Author:** Hey, my name is Veronica!

**Summary:** [Dasey It all started 7 months ago. In Chemistry, Casey was paired with Tyler. They fell in love, and he broke her heart. That's when Derek found himself falling for her. Hard. [Dasey

* * *

**Chapter 1: Tyler**

It all started 7 months ago.

In Chemistry, Casey was paired with Tyler.

Tyler was gorgeous.

Popular, but not in the snobby way. On the football team, but still intelligent.

And yet seemed to have a good appreciation for schoolwork.

He was Casey's dream guy.

_And_ he was interested in her.

He asked her out, they went to the movies, and hit it off immedietly.

They were inseperable, and Casey had never liked any boy as much as she liked Tyler. Not Tommy or Jordan back in Toronto, and certainly not Sam.

"I love him," Casey told her bestfriend Emily on the crisp Mid-October morning in her room, a huge smile spread across her face.

"Yeah, I know. And I love Derek -- we've been through this many times," Emily replied while looking through Casey's selection of nail polish.

"No, Em, I mean seriously. Look," Casey said, showing her bestfriend her left ring finger. Around it, was a silver ring with two linking hearts that each had a tiny diamond stone in the middle.

Emily's eyes widened with excitement and shock, "Ohmygod, Case! Why didn't you show me sooner?! Just start from the beginning and don't leave anything out,"

"Okay," Casey exclaimed excitedly, "So we were having this _totally_ romantic dinner at his place -- his parents were out, his little sister was in the basement -- and then he just said that he loved me. And I mean, I've been thinking about saying it to him for a while, but never seriously... and then I _did _say it, and he asked me if I'd accept this promise ring. Of course, I said yes, and --"

"Ohmygod, I, like, love him," Derek mocked, leaning against Casey's doorframe.

Casey replied with a cold glare, while Emily replied with an embarassed laugh that resulted in a loud snort.

Both members of the McDonald-Venturi household gave her a quizzical glance.

"Anyways, do you know where my dad's keys are?" Derek asked, getting back to the subject.

"On the hook in the kitchen -- where they always are," Casey replied.

Derek turned to leave but then turned back around to face Casey with one of his infamous smirks, "So you think you're in love with Tyler? And he feels the same way?"

"That is none of your business, Derek... but if you must know... yes, we're in love," Casey said seriously.

Derek laughed slightly, "...Okay..." He said sarcastically.

Casey glared at him, "Why is that so funny?"

"Because A) You've been dating him for 5 months, which is way too long for a relationship in my opinion, and B) I tell girls that I love them all the time, it doesn't mean that I actually do," Derek explained with his infamous smirk.

Casey rolled her eyes, "Are you saying that Tyler _lied_ to me when he told me he loved me, _and_ when he gave me this?" She flashed the ring.

"Casey, Casey, Casey... you're so gullible -- you're probably the 20th girl to wear that ring. When the relationship is over, the ring gets thrown back at the guy, and then the cycle re-starts. Trust me, Casey, I know what I'm talking about,"

"Not all guys are as scummy as you, Derek," Casey replied, anger in her voice.

Derek shrugged, "Whatever; just remember, when he dumps you, and you can't stop crying, I'll be there to say 'I told you so'," He turned around and started to walk away.

Casey rolled her eyes, "Jerk,"

"Loser," Derek called back as he started down the stairs.

Casey turned to her bestfriend, "Can you believe that?"

Emily smiled, "I know, I love it when he wears that t-shirt,"

Casey rolled her eyes at her pathetic bestfriend, just as her cellphone started playing Natasha Bedingfield's "These Words".

Emily shot her a glance.

"Don't look at me like that!" She exclaimed with a smile, "Your ringtone is SexyBack, just incase Derek calls,"

Emily smiled, "Shut up, I was joking when I said that,"

"Mhm," Casey replied sarcastically, as she opened her phone, "Hey," She greeted, knowing it was her boyfriend.

"Hey, Case,"

"So what's up?" Casey asked, her heart flip-flopping just at the sound of his voice.

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet up later...say around 7?" He suggested.

"Yeah, sure," Casey agreed, "Where?"

"I dunno, I was thinking I'd pick you up, then we could go to out for dinner, or maybe the Drive-In?" He asked casually.

"How about we go out for dinner, since there's nothing playing right now?" Casey suggested.

"Uh, yeah, sure, whatever -- pick you up at 7?"

Casey smiled, "Okay, Bye. I love you,"

"Love you, too," And he hung up.

"He wanted to go to the movies?" Emily asked.

"The Drive-In," Casey corrected, "But nothing's playing, so we're going out for dinner,"

Emily smirked, "C'mon, Case, you know he wasn't planning on _watching_ the movie," Casey raised a curious brow, "That was a very... _Derek_ thing to suggest, and you know it,"

"Em, Tyler's not like that,"

Emily shrugged, "Okay, I'm just trying to look out for you,"

Casey smiled, "Well you don't have to because I have the most perfect boyfriend ever, whom I love and trust,"

Famous last words.


	2. The Break Up

**Hey again, it's me, Veronica.. I just wanna say Thank You so much for reading! I was just so surprised at the number of reviews I got just for one chapter. When I post one chapter of a Degrassi fanfic, after weeks, I usually get 4 at the most. Sometimes 5, so thanks so much! Without you guys, there wouldn't be a second chapter! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ashlee Simpson's song L.O.V.E. nor do I own Life With Derek.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Break Up**

Casey's heart broke on a Thursday at 3:14, 2 weeks later.

They were in his car, in the school parking lot afterschool.

It started out light and happy, but ended the total opposite.

Casey opened the passenger door, and got in the car, "Hey," she greeted before giving him a sweet kiss on the lips, "I missed you -- we haven't hung out in, like, 5 days! Anyways, what did you wanna talk about?" She asked; totally oblivious to the following events.

"Look, Casey..." Tyler started seriously, trying to find the right words, "You're beautiful, smart, sweet, and... beautiful," He repeated, "But I'm just..." He started to trail off.

Casey swallowed, trying to understand the situation, "Are you breaking up with me?" She asked barely audibly.

"It's not that I don't like you, Case, I do, it's just..."

_Like_? He told her he _loved_ her.

"It's just... you never wanna do the same things that I wanna do," He finished.

"And what's that? Making out at the drive-in every night and getting all touchy-feely?" She replied in her own defense.

"Babe, it's not you, it's --"

"Don't '_Babe'_ me," Her voice cracked, and her eyes started to sting as her eyes started to water. She paused for a few seconds, "Is there another girl?" She asked, fiddling with a charm on her bracelet.

"No," Tyler answered, way to quickly for comfort.

She glanced at him, disbelief in her eyes.

"Okay, Tessa in 10A, but it's nothing serious. Hey, look on the bright side -- I never cheated on you," He said.

"How decent of you," Casey muttered sarcastically and blinked, causing a single tear rolled down her cheek, and she swiped it away immedietly.

"Case, don't cry," He said, pulling her into a guilty hug.

She gently pushed him off, willing herself not to breakdown, and start sobbing in his arms, "I have to go," She said.

"I could drive you," He suggests.

"I think I'll walk," She replied, opening her door and getting out of the car.

"Um, Case?" He started politely before she closed the door.

She looked at him in response, "Yeah?"

"...the ring?" He asked, still as polite as he could.

She pulled the ring off her finger, and whipped it at him, "Ass," She muttered before slamming the door, and walking off in the opposite direction.

---

Instead of walking home like she originally planned, Casey entered the school, strongly hoping that her bestfriend hadn't left the school, yet.

It still hadn't really clicked to her that Tyler just broke up with her and that their relationship was over. She'd never walk down the hallway with him, holding hands; she'd never gush about him in her diary for pages and pages (or atleast not in a positive way); and never get to stare into his dreamy sea-blue eyes ever again. And to think that Tyler had seemed like the most perfect boyfriend, yet in the end, turned out to be a jerk just like Derek had predicted. Or just like Derek, period.

Casey rounded the corner to see her bestfriend throwing her backpack over her shoulder as she closed her locker for the day. She turned to see Casey entering her locker bank.

Worry came over Emily as soon as she saw Casey's slightly pink face complete with splotchy eyes, "Case, what's wrong? I though you and Tyler were going to your place for dinner just like every Friday -- what happened? Did he get hit by a car or something?" She panicked.

"I wish," Casey said with a sniff, "He dumped me because," Casey took a breath, and the tears started to roll again, "because I didn't wanna make out and go the the Drive-In all the time. Oh, and because he's in love with that slut, Tessa, in 10A," She said in an attempt to make herself feel better.

"Oh, Case," Emily replied feeling her friend's pain. She pulled Casey into a hug, "It's okay; he's so not worth your tears,"

"You have to say that, Em; you're my bestfriend," Casey continued to cry.

"No, Tyler really is a jerk," Emily concluded, "How about we go shopping to make you feel better --"

"Em --"

"No, how about the huge blowout my cousin Kyle is throwing tonight --"

"Emily --"

"NO! How about we do both?" Emily suggested excitedly.

"I'd rather just spend the night by myself. In my room. In the dark." Casey stated.

"Mm, no," Emily decided, "You are not going to mope over this boy; you're going to make him crazy-jealous because I know for a fact that he will be at this party tonight, and you're not gonna give him the satisfaction of seeing you upset,"

"I'm not?" Casey questioned.

"Nope, trust me; I've seen alot of TV," Emily joked, which caused Casey to crack a smile.

--

After 30 minutes of standing around the locker bank and going on about Tyler (the biggest jerk ever), and an hour and a half of Retail Therapy, both Emily and Casey exitted the 5th store with two bags in hand that contained their outfits for the evening.

5 minutes later, they stood in front of the public mall restroom mirrors in their outfits. Casey smoothed out her denim pleated skirt that stopped right above her knees, and pulled on the bottom of her white sleeveless top that read in sparkly red letters across the front, "Single and Loving It", "Don't you think this is a bit much?" Casey asked self-consciously.

Emily looked at her in disbelief, "'A Bit Much'? Case, there is nothing raunchy about your outfit,"

"No, not raunchy... flaunty. Like, trying way too hard to say that I'm not heartbroken when I obviously am -- he's gonna see right through this dumb façade," She said, putting her hands over her forehead.

Emily pulled Casey's hands off her forehead, "No, Case -- and if you feel _that_ fake then wear your denim jacket," She compromised, handing Casey her jacket off the counter.

"Okay," Casey nodded, "That I can do,"

Casey's cell phone rang, "Hello?" She questioned.

"Case? Where are you? I thought you and Tyler were having dinner here tonight," Nora said over the phone.

"Oh, um," Casey took a deep breath, pushing all thoughts of the break-up to the back of her mind, "No, I'm going to a party with Emily instead,"

Emily ceased her second coat of lip gloss, and turned to her friend, dragging her hand across her throat in a 'cut it' motion, "We're not gonna be allowed to go now," She whispered fiercely.

"Sorry," Casey mouthed.

"A party? Of who?" Nora asked, a mixture of surprise and concern in her voice.

"Um... Emily's cousin," Casey said, biting her bottom lip, "So, Emily knows him and the house,"

"Oh -- at Kyle Davis' party?" Nora suggested, after reading a note off the refrigerator.

"Yeah... how'd you know?" Casey asked, confused.

"Oh, you can go -- Derek's gonna be there tonight," Nora replied, slightly relieved.

Casey's jaw dropped, "Derek?"


	3. The Party

Thanks for the reviews guys! You don't know how much it means to me – once again without reviews, there would be no third chapter. Love ya!

**Title:** L.O.V.E (This title is definitely subject to change)

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer: I own ABSOLUTELY nothing. It's quite sad, actually...**

Chapter 3: The Party 

It was 8:07 when Casey and Emily reached Kyle's doorstep. Casey knocked gently on the sturdy wooden door.

Emily cracked a smile in response, "Case… it's a party. There's no knocking," Emily said, turning the handle, and entering the party.

Casey followed, flabbergasted at the amount of people in the living room. She imagined it would be crazy – she watches TV – but she didn't expect there to be people chugging all sorts of booze straight from the bottle, more than a handful of couples making out all over the room (some scantily clad), _or_ people dancing in the middle of the living room in the most raunchy way possible.

"What kind of party is this?" Casey questioned her best friend, yelling over the music.

"Relax, and just follow these 3 rules. #1, Never separate -- follow the buddy system; #2, Never take a drink offered to you from _anyone_, and #3, If any guy offers to take you upstairs 'to rest', 'be alone', etc, just say 'no', 'kay?" Emily said.

"Em, I know. All of those things… this party is just so… dirty," Casey replied with a shiver. Then a group of people across the room caught her eye, "And of course, that's why all the jocks are here,"

Automatically, a huge grin spread across Emily's face, "Even Derek?"

Casey responded with a simple nod 'yes', before adding, "Even Tyler," Her chin slightly quivered – the first sign that she was about to lose control and cry.

"Case, no crying! Don't look at him; make him jealous," Emily sped out before grabbing her dancing cousin, not to far away, and pulling him in front of Casey, "Dance!" She told them sharply.

Casey did as she was told quite awkwardly. With the pressure of knowing that Tyler was watching her, _and_ the fact that Emily's cousin Kyle was very cute, it was hard to dance on cue. She didn't even like this song.

Emily smiled, "Awesome, Tyler's watching – I'll be back in one sec," Emily said, starting on her way over to the group of jocks.

"Em! The buddy system!?" Casey squealed.

It was too loud, and Emily was already too far to hear.

Swallowing her fear, Emily went right up to Tyler in front of the rest of the jocks – we're talking 5-10 hot guys in the crowd. They all stopped talking, and looked at the girl before them.

"Uh… what's up, Emily?" Derek asked slightly confused.

Emily smiled, before turning to Tyler; "I came to talk to Tyler,"

Tyler rolled his eyes, "Look, if you came to give me some psycho-best-friend babble about how stupid I was to let her go, then I don't wanna hear it – it's not that big of a deal," That set off Emily's anger.

"Not that big of a deal!? You don't wanna hear it?!" Emily repeated, "Well, Casey is too classy to do it herself, so you're going to! You were a jerk, dumping her just because she didn't want to get down with you in the back of your car. NEWSFLASH – Casey isn't that kind of girl and if you couldn't tell that when you first laid eyes on her, then you're an idiot. So you and your slut Tessa can go jump off a cliff," Emily said, fired up.

"Whoa, Emily… mental image of him and Casey... yeah, really didn't need to hear that," Derek replied, jokingly, "But Tessa? Nice work," Derek said giving Tyler a pat on the back.

Emily had the biggest crush on Derek, but she couldn't stand when Derek let things happen to Casey or he was rude to her. Siblings are supposed to look out for eachother. _Step_-siblings, too.

Emily turned her attention back to Derek and yelled at him for the first time, "You're being a mega-jerk, too!" She exclaimed, "You should be on your step-sister's side right now, and totally wanting to kick Tyler's ass for breaking her heart!" Emily exclaimed, not realizing that she said that Casey was heartbroken, in front of Tyler. Their whole plan to make him jealous wouldn't work anymore, "Because if you won't, I _totally_ will," Emily said, about to lunge at Tyler.

Derek held her back, "Whoa, Emily… can I talk to you?" He suggested.

Derek walked off to a quieter part of the room, and Emily followed.

He stopped and turned to her, "What is your damage?" He asked, before placing a hand on her shoulder, "Are you off your meds?"

She swiped his hands off her shoulder, "Very funny," She crossed her arms, "Gah, Tyler gets on my nerves,"

"Okay, seriously… why is Tyler getting on _your_ nerves? He didn't dump you, he dumped Casey," Derek started.

"Yes, he did," Emily mumbled.

A smirk spread across Derek's face, "I'm sorry, did you just say –"

Emily cut him off with a sigh, "Yeah… it was Grade 9, he made me feel really special… but he only wanted to make out, and I didn't, so he broke up with me. In English… in front of everyone,"

Derek tried to fight back his laughter, but he couldn't for much longer.

Emily cracked a smile, and hit him on the arm, "Don't laugh… I was crushed,"

After Derek finished laughing, Emily had one more thing to add, "Promise you want tell Casey,"

"…Yeah, promise,"

"No, seriously," Emily said, holding out a pinky, "Don't tell Casey that Tyler and I were ever a thing. Don't even _hint_ at it,"

Derek looked at her pinky for a second before linking his pinky with hers, "Fine," He agreed.

"Cool, I have to go to the washroom, so I'll see you later," Emily said before heading to the line for the washroom.

Derek found himself heading over to a wide-eyed Casey standing to the side of the dance floor, "What did Emily say to Tyler?" She asked, very shocked, once he reached her.

Derek shrugged, "I dunno, something about how he's a jerk, blah blah," Derek replied.

Casey put a hand on her forehead, "Ugh. I could kill her… anyway why are you over here?" Casey asked.

Derek looked at her sincerely, placing a hand on her arm, "Remember when I said that I'd be here? I'm here,"

Casey smiled gratefully, "Aw, Derek –"

"To say 'I told you so'," Derek finished with a devious grin, "Later, nerd,"

"Jerk!" Casey called after him.

Derek really got on her nerves... maybe more than it should sometimes, but whatever... she liked things in order. And having an annoying step-brother always being rude, was not having things in order. Seriously, sometimes she could kiss -- kill, sometimes she could _kill_ Derek.


	4. Getting Over Tyler

**Psh. And they say love makes the world go 'round… I think REVIEWS make the world go round! I've said this before, but without reviews, there would be no fourth chapter. Peace and Love!!**

**Title:** L.O.V.E (This title is definitely subject to change)

**Rating:** T

**Summary:**

**Dislcaimer: I do not claim to own anything.**

**Chapter 4: Getting Over Tyler**

It was breakfast time at the McDonald-Venturi residence - 9:30am.

Everyone was in his or her seat except for Derek and Casey.

Casey was in her room, trying to get over her heartbreaking pain caused by Tyler, by attempting to sleep the whole day.

Derek was just coming down the stairs, his hands on his head.

"Nice of you to join us, Derek," George greeted.

Derek greeted with a sarcastic grin, as he pulled out his seat and sat down.

"What's with you, bro?" Edwin asked, placing a few pieces of bacon on his plate.

"Nothing, just a headache," He mumbled in pain before pouring some milk into his glass.

Before stabbing her sausage with her fork, Marti looked over at Derek, "You have a headache every Saturday morning,"

"Marti," He whispered fiercely.

"A headache? …Or a hangover?" Lizzie asked wisely.

"So you've been drinking, Derek, at these parties that you tell us have 'chaperones'. Are these chaperones doing shots _with_ you?" George asked sarcastically, "I _will_ give you credit though, you hid it for quite a while without getting caught,"

"George," Nora started, "I don't think we should be _encouraging _drinking, I think Derek should be grounded for _at least_ a month,"

"What?" Derek replied shocked.

"C'mon Nora… that's a bit extreme. How about no dates and he can't go anywhere with out Marti, Edwin, Lizzie, or Casey for _2_ weeks,"

"What?!" Derek replied, annoyed again.

George shot him a look telling him to agree.

"Okay…okay…" Derek replied, defeated, "I'll take what I can get,"

"Alright," Nora agreed, "By the way… where is Casey?" Nora asked, sounding slightly concerned.

"She's in her room; she refuses to come out," Lizzie answered.

That's when Derek cracked a smirk, despite his pain, "Yeah… Tyler dumped her yesterday,"

"What!?" The whole table looked at him in shock.

"But he seemed like such a nice, polite, caring boy," Nora said, surprised.

Derek rolled his eyes, "Am I the only one that could see right through him? He was only using her for -" he looked at everyone's eager faces, "money," he finished, making it up.

"He didn't seem that way," George replied.

"Trust me, I hang out with the guy, he always gets with girls that he thinks will give him… money… and when they don't, he breaks up with them," Derek fought back the laughter that was about to let loose, "Hey, isn't it your turn to do the dishes, Ed?"

Edwin groaned, "Yes," and started to collect everyone's dishes as they got up from the table.

George heard the jingle of the keys, and stepped out into the living room to see Derek leaving the house, "Hold it," He called.

Derek spun around, "What?"

"Where are you going?" His dad asked as he dried his hands on a dishtowel.

"The mall to hang with some friends; later," Derek said in another attempt to leave.

"Ah!" George cut him off from leaving, "Grab a sibling,"

"Nevermind, I'm going to the library,"

"Doesn't matter where you're going, grab a sibling," George scolded.

Derek rolled his eyes, and took a step towards the staircase, "Ed!" He called.

"He's at Tai Kwon Do with Lizzie, and Marti is at Dimi's," Casey said, as she came down the stairs in a pair of jeans and a baggy sweatshirt, her hair in a ponytail.

She sat down on the couch, flicking on the TV, trying to decide between _General Hospital_, and _Young and The Restless._

"Can you come with me?" Derek mumbled.

Casey craned her head around to face her step-brother at the front door, "What?"

"New rule, I can't leave the house by myself, and everyone else is gone. …Besides… don't you think you'll get over Tyler faster if you do something? Like go out and rent a movie or something?" Derek asked, trying to persuade her.

Casey was silent; thinking for a while, "…Okay," She turned off the TV, slipped on her running shoes, and grabbed her purse off the hook, "Let's go," She said quietly as she opened the door, and exited before Derek.

"You look…" Derek stopped himself from saying 'cute', "Stupid…" he finished as they got in the car.

Casey gave him a weird look as they pulled out of the driveway, and headed for the nearest Blockbuster.

They got back 40 minutes later. The Notebook, A Walk to Remember, and She's All That in her hand, and Texas Chainsaw Massacre and Cabin Fever in his hand.

"I call TV first!" Casey called slightly eager.

"What? I am _not _watching any of your girly movies. I wanna watch this," He said holding up one of his DVDs.

Casey shrugged, sitting in the recliner, "Watch it on your computer,"

"1, The screen is like 15"s, and 2, Get out of my seat," Derek said seriously, "And I don't care how sad or heartbroken you are, okay? So don't pull that crap on me,"

And that reminded Casey of Tyler all over again, which made her chin start to quiver and her eyes start to sting.

"Whoa… stop. You scare me when you do that," Derek said, taking a step back.

This caused Casey to smile, "You're still afraid of girls crying? You're such a wimp," She said throwing a round cushion at his head, which actually hit him.

Derek blinked, "You're dead," He muttered.

Casey laughed and grabbed another cushion before standing behind the sofa, "Bring it on,"

After cushions flying everywhere, and smacking people in the head, as soon as Derek fell on his stomach, on to the couch, Casey jumped on his back, straddling him. She brought the cushion high in the air, and continued to smack the back of his head with it.

"Okay, surrender, mercy, whatever," Derek replied, with light laughter.

She continued to hit him with the cushion, until he moved onto his side, causing them both to roll off the couch.

And that's when Casey realized just how close they were. Their faces were an inch or two apart, and the intensity of the moment, caused Casey's heart to start racing at the speed of light.

"Hey… what's going on in there?" George said, coming up the stairs from his room in the basement.

Derek and Casey jumped up, and moved away from each other, "Nothing, just a pillow fight… sorry,"

George paused, looking at each of their faces and shrugged, "Well at least you're getting along," and he headed back downstairs.

Her heart wasn't racing because she liked Derek… it was racing just because it reminded her of how Tyler… made her feel. Week in the knees, and all that jazz… if she kept telling herself that, it was bound to be true.

"I'm gonna go to my room… I have this project thing," She said awkwardly before jogging up the stairs.

"That was weird…" Derek muttered to himself, flipping on the TV to the Women's Beach Volleyball Competition.


	5. I Think I'm Over Him

**Psh. Reviews make me smile. So thanks. And I'm so sorry that I last updated forever ago. I'll post again within the next week! I just got a bit side-tracked with projects and stuff.**

**Title:** L.O.V.E (This title is definitely subject to change)

**Rating:** T

**Dislcaimer: I do not claim to own anything.**

**

* * *

**

**Just a quick Recap (incase you've forgotten and you don't wanna re-read the story): **

[[Chapter 1 Casey smiled, "Well you don't have to worry because I have the most perfect boyfriend ever, whom I love and trust," 

[[Chapter 2 "He dumped me because," Casey took a breath, and the tears started to roll again, "because I didn't wanna make out and go the the Drive-In all the time. Oh, and because he's in love with that slut, Tessa, in 10A,"

[[Chapter 3 Derek really got on her nerves... maybe more than it should sometimes, but whatever... she liked things in order. And having an annoying step-brother always being rude, was not having things in order. Seriously, sometimes she could kiss -- kill, sometimes she could _kill_ Derek.

[[Chapter 4 "C'mon Nora… that's a bit extreme. How about no dates and he can't go anywhere with out Marti, Edwin, Lizzie, or Casey for _2_ weeks," George suggested, "He couldn't get into any trouble like that,"

* * *

**Chapter 5: I Think I'm Over Him**

It was a Monday morning. 17 days after she'd been dumped.

And Casey had decided that she was over Tyler.

"Um… Case? What are you doing?" Emily asked, entering Casey's room with her backpack slung over one shoulder.

"Putting away all of my Tyler stuff," She replied matter-of-factly, organizing the love-notes, and photographs into a neat pile.

"It's a Monday morning – everyone else in the world is scrambling around the house trying to find matching socks… and you're putting away your Tyler stuff?"

Casey nodded, "Yep, because I'm finally over him."

Emily paused, "You're sure?"

Casey nodded proudly once, "Positive." She stood on her tip-toes and placed the pile next to another, "Now, along with Sam's stuff, I'm putting Tyler's, because we're over and so are my feelings for him,"

"I'm glad," Emily said genuinely before adding, "…But Case? If we don't leave now, we're gonna be late,"

"Oh!" Casey remembered, picking up her bag, "No we're not. We'll take the bus, and get there _early_," She said, handing Emily a bus ticket.

"You're crazy," Emily replied at her strange level of organization.

"No… I'm happy," Casey corrected, and they headed off to school.

—**00—00—00—**

"I went out with Melissa last night," Tyler commented, opening his locker next to Derek.

"Yeah… how'd that go?" Derek wasn't interested, and it was obvious in his voice.

Tyler went on anyway, "Horrible. Dude, I lean in to kiss her and she pushes me away. All like, 'I don't kiss on the first date'," He mimicked, "Like, what the hell? I thought you went out with her – why didn't you warn me?"

Derek shrugged, looking in his locker for his iPod.

"Whatever – long story short – no second date. You know anyone else available?" Tyler asked.

Before Derek could reply, Tyler threw an enthusiastic hand on Derek's shoulder, "Oh! Iis your hot sister still available?"

Derek turned to glare at Tyler, "She's _not_ my sister,"

"Sorry, is your hot _step­_-sister still available? I hear she was pretty heartbroken after I dumped her…"

"One, she's not…hot," Derek corrected, "And two, she wasn't heartbroken, okay?"

For some reason, Derek felt the need to defend Casey to the way Tyler was talking about her, but he didn't know why.

"So she would she go out with me again or not?"

"No… she wouldn't," Derek said, even though he wasn't sure of the answer himself.

"Maybe I should go find out for myself," Tyler muttered, starting off in his way towards Casey and Emily.

"Tyl –" He cut himself off, once Tyler had already left, "Nevermind…"

—**00—00—00—**

"Emily… Casey," Tyler greeted, his gorgeous smile crawling across his face, "Can we talk for a sec?"

"Um," Yes, Casey was over Tyler but those dimples and that smile… they could be damn charming and hard to say no to. Regardless, Casey tried her best attempt at being strong, "What about?"

Emily stood there uncomfortably, unsure if she should leave or stay.

"Just about how things ended… I was a huge jerk, Casey,"

Casey took a deep breath. Exes would always have a special place in your heart, but maybe it was too soon to have anything to do with him…

But then… maybe talking would do them some good.

"Well class is about to start in," She looked up at the clock above the vending machine, "10 minutes, but we could talk for a bit," She agreed, even though she knew she probably shouldn't. She bit down on her bottom lip.

"I'll see you guys later," Emily said awkwardly.

On her way to homeroom 10B, she passed by Derek who was just taking a glance at Tyler and Casey, "You think they'll get back together…?" It was evident in Emily's voice that she didn't want them to. Tyler was obviously jerk, and Casey would obviously get hurt again.

"Um… whatever," Derek's attempt at not caring was obvious.

"You don't want them to, huh," She stated, "I don't get why though. He was a jerk to Casey, and he's your friend so… why?"

He mumbled in response.

"What?"

"I said he's not my friend," Derek replied, not answering the question as he closed his locker, and walked off down the hall.

He left a very confused Emily pondering at his locker. Why else would he not want them to get back together?

—**00—00—00—**

While Emily went off in that direction, Casey and Tyler started their conversation, "Case, like I said, I was a total jerk. I dumped you for a ridiculous reason, and I realize now that what we had was worth more than that,"

Damn, this boy was a charmer.

"You're right," Casey said with a nod, "It _**was**_ a ridiculous reason to break up with me,"

"I know and I'm so sorry… will you go out with me tomorrow night? Dinner, then the dance? We can go just as friends," He saw the uncertainty in her eyes, and he grabbed her hands, "I really missed you, babe,"

Casey bit on her bottom lip, as tons of emotions swirled through her head. This morning, she was positive that she was completely over him, but right now… she wasn't so sure. She wasn't sure if she could stay strong… but then she had to be.

It was a really trivial thing in retrospect, but in the situation it was very complicated.

She opened her mouth to give her answer…


	6. All Dolled Up With Somewhere To Go

**A/N: Ugh. I majorly suck. It was just hard thinking up what to do with the story, and finish homework, and practice piano, and guitar, and yadda yadda. I'm sorry, and if you're still reading this, I love you all so much. Oh, and for future reference, Canadian ten dollar bills _are_ purple.**

**Title:** L.O.V.E (This title is definitely subject to change)

**Rating:** T

**Dislcaimer: I do not claim to own anything.

* * *

**

**Just a quick Recap (incase you've forgotten and you don't wanna re-read the story): **

[[Chapter 1 Casey smiled, "Well you don't have to worry because I have the most perfect boyfriend ever, whom I love and trust,"

[[Chapter 2 "He dumped me because," Casey took a breath, and the tears started to roll again, "because I didn't wanna make out and go the the Drive-In all the time. Oh, and because he's in love with that slut, Tessa, in 10A,"

[[Chapter 3 Derek really got on her nerves... maybe more than it should sometimes, but whatever... she liked things in order. And having an annoying step-brother always being rude, was not having things in order. Seriously, sometimes she could kiss -- kill, sometimes she could _kill_ Derek.

[[Chapter 4 "C'mon Nora… that's a bit extreme. How about no dates and he can't go anywhere with out Marti, Edwin, Lizzie, or Casey for _2_ weeks," George suggested, "He couldn't get into any trouble like that,"

[[Chapter 5 "I know and I'm so sorry… will you go out with me tomorrow night? Dinner, then the dance? We can go just as friends," Tyler saw the uncertainty in her eyes, and he grabbed her hands, "I really missed you, babe,"

Casey bit on her bottom lip, as tons of emotions swirled through her head… She opened her mouth to give her answer…

* * *

It was 4pm, the day of the Spring Formal/Valentine's Day Dance. 

And Emily and Casey stood in Casey's bedroom, matching bathrobes on, fingers perfectly manicured, and hair done – all courtesy of an at-home spa afternoon. Emily's was in a half-up, half-down curly 'do, and Casey's down in loose curls.

"I can't believe you said 'yes'..." Emily trailed off, holding her black halter-dress against her, as she looked in Casey's mirror.

Casey did the same with her red spaghetti-strapped dress, "But I didn't say... 'yes-let's-get-back-together-yes', I said... 'yes-I'll-go-with-you-as-friends-yes'. There's a difference."

"You can't be friends with an Ex three weeks after he dumps you..." Emily replied.

Casey sighed. She knew Emily was right, but yet she was trying anyway. Did she wanna get back together with Tyler? She wasn't completely sure.

Did she miss him? For sure.

But not all of him. Just the sweet, perfect-boyfriend part of him. And recently, he had shown her that part of him was still in existence.

"Emily, you're worrying about _nothing_. Can we just get ready in peace? Tonight is going to be complete fun." Casey reminded her.

Emily sighed with a small, "…fine." She said that she had to yip to her friend.thjtydshjflsdkjf

—**00—00—00—**

Nora poked her head into Derek's room, only to find it empty. Confused, she poked her head into Edwin's room, "Hey Edwin, do you know where Derek is? I was wondering if he'd seen my car keys." she asked.

"Kendra called last-minute, they talked things out, and now they're going to the dance together, so Derek went to go pick her up." Edwin explained.

Nora nodded, "And you know this how?"

Edwin shrugged, "I'm a good listener."

Nora smiled, "I see. So any chance you know where my keys are?"

"Coffee table."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Nora left the Edwin's doorway, and on her way to the stairs, caught a glimpse of Emily and Casey in their dresses arguing over which type of lip gloss to wear.

"I think the clear one goes with my dress better."

"I think the other one is better. Barely cream, and glossy at the same time, it's much prettier, Case –"

Nora walked over to Casey's doorway, "You girls look beautiful." She observed, "Need any help with anything?"

"Which one do you think I should wear? The clear or the 'barely-cream'?" Casey asked her mom.

Nora looked between both glosses, "Barely-cream."

Casey smiled, "Fine."

Nora sat down on Casey's bed, "So girls, what are the plans for tonight."

Emily spoke while Casey applied her lip gloss, "We're gonna go out to eat first, then the dance, then after-party at Tyler's."

"It won't get out-of-hand, we promise. The second it does, we'll be on our way home." Casey assured her mom.

Nora sighed, "Alright, I trust you." She said getting up, "I'll see you guys in the living room when you're finished."

"Okay," The girls said, and Nora left the room.

"You think Sheldon'll embarrass you?" Casey asked her friend.

Emily laughed, "He better not."

—**00—00—00—**

In the living room of the Venturi-MacDonald household, Derek, and his date, Kendra, wearing a pink tube-knee-length-dress, were filing into the house, "Derr-y, what time is everyone else getting here?" Kendra asked.

Derek cringed inwardly, while smoothing down his tux, "About 5 minutes."

Kendra nodded, "Where are we going for dinner?"

"Smellie Nellie's."

Kendra's mouth formed a perfect O, about to protest.

"Derek, we are _**not**_going to Smellie Nellie's."

Derek looked up towards the staircase, in the direction the voice had come from, to see Emily and Casey starting down the stairs. It was as if she were going down the stairs in slow motion, and Derek wasn't aware of anything else in the room, except for Casey. Not even Kendra's constant "Derr-y…. Derr-y… Derr-y…"

His mouth opened slowly, about to tell _**them**_ they looked beautiful, and not single out Casey --

"Casey, you look beautiful."

Casey smiled modestly, "…Thanks, Tyler." She thanked him.

Derek craned his neck around towards the voice to see Tyler and Sheldon entering his house. Not only was Tyler there, but he had beaten him to the punch.

…Not that it mattered.

"You look beautiful, too, Emily." Sheldon piped in.

"Thanks, Sheldon." She laughed.

Kendra folded her arms over her chest waiting to be complimented. Derek was totally oblivious, and a subtly-pissed-off look covered his face.

"Are we all ready to go?" Casey asked brightly as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

Everyone answered 'yes', roughly in unison, and started to exit the MacDonald-Venturi residence.

"You okay, Derek?" Casey asked.

Derek then realized his pissed-off expression, and smiled, "Yeah, fine."

—**00—00—00—**

It was two hours and fifteen minutes later, 7pm, and the group was pulling into the school's parking lot.

Of course, this was all after the group laughed and joked at the restaurant, (which was _not_ Smellie Nellie's) fighting over who was going to pay the bill. In the end, the guys split the bill three ways – each part was probably higher than it could've been due to Kendra's lobster meal – and Casey won her fight to pay the tip.

The group filed out of the car, entered the school, and joined the line that was formed outside the gym doors.

Tyler smiled, and turned to Casey, "I can't wait for the first slow song."

Emily rolled her eyes, but Casey didn't notice, "Aw, me neither." She threw her arms around him in a hug.

"Ahem." The student at the desk called, signaling the group to move up.

Casey and Tyler pulled apart, and moved up with the rest of the group.

"Tickets, please." The student held her hand out.

Five out of the six people, placed their tickets in the students hand. Casey frantically searched through her clutch for her ticket.

The student held each and every ticket up to the black light on her desk, as everyone traded confused and annoyed glances.

"Access granted." She exclaimed.

"Crap, guys, I don't have my ticket." Casey exclaimed.

"Access denied." The student yipped.

Casey rolled her eyes quickly, "What do I have to do to get my… 'access granted'?"

"Place a ticket in my hand, or ten dollars cash. Otherwise, you are not going into this dance."

"Oh. Well, you should've just said that," Casey replied perkily, unsnapping her clutch, about to pull out a crisp-purple-ten dollar bill, only to find lip gloss, her cell-phone, and the bottom of the clutch staring back at her in mocking amusement, "Urgh, I spent it all on the tip." She turned to her date, "Any chance you have a ten?"

"Nope, I'm broke." He replied.

Emily unsnapped her clutch about to hand a ten over to Casey, only to see that Derek had already placed a ten on the table in front of the student.

"Thanks, Derek." Casey replied gratefully.

"No problem," He answered coolly. He turned to the student, "Can we go in now?"

She was defeated, "Access granted."

The group entered the beautifully decorated gym. They glanced at all the streamers, and balloons in pinks and reds.

"Let's get this party started!" Sheldon exclaimed.


	7. Parties Never Seem to End With Smiles

I don't really know what time school formals typically end, so I made it 11:30pm

**A/N: Urgh. Okay, once again, I've sucked when it comes to updating, but now that the school year is coming to an end, I have more free time. Yipee. (No sarcasm intended) And I will post the next post next week. Oh, and ****I don't really know what time school formals typically end, so I made it 11:30pm. Don't hate me if it's off, lolz. And never forget that I love each and every one of you.**

**Title:** L.O.V.E (This title is not going to change, I've decided)

**Rating:** T

**Dislcaimer: I do not claim to own anything. **

**Just a quick Recap (incase you've forgotten and you don't wanna re-read the story): **

Chapter 1 Casey smiled, "Well you don't have to worry because I have the most perfect boyfriend ever, whom I love and trust,"

Chapter 2 "He dumped me because," Casey took a breath, and the tears started to roll again, "because I didn't wanna make out and go the the Drive-In all the time. Oh, and because he's in love with that slut, Tessa, in 10A,"

Chapter 3 Derek really got on her nerves... maybe more than it should sometimes, but whatever... she liked things in order. And having an annoying step-brother always being rude, was not having things in order. Seriously, sometimes she could kiss -- kill, sometimes she could _kill_ Derek.

Chapter 4 "C'mon Nora… that's a bit extreme. How about no dates and he can't go anywhere with out Marti, Edwin, Lizzie, or Casey for _2_ weeks," George suggested, "He couldn't get into any trouble like that,"

Chapter 5 "I know and I'm so sorry… will you go out with me tomorrow night? Dinner, then the dance? We can go just as friends," Tyler saw the uncertainty in her eyes, and he grabbed her hands, "I really missed you, babe,"

Casey bit on her bottom lip, as tons of emotions swirled through her head… She opened her mouth to give her answer…

Chapter 6 - Five out of the six people, placed their tickets in the students hand. Casey frantically searched through her clutch for her ticket.

"I'm broke." Tyler replied.

Emily unsnapped her clutch about to hand a ten over to Casey, only to see that Derek had already placed a ten on the table in front of the student.

"Thanks, Derek." Casey replied gratefully.

"No problem," He answered coolly. He turned to the student, "Can we go in now?"

It was 11:26pm, and the DJ was just about to announce the last dance of the night. Emily, and Casey were dancing with a few of their classmates.

The song changed from Kiss-Kiss by Chris Brown featuring T-Pain, to a slower melody and the DJ got on the mic, "This is the last dance of the night, people. Grab your honeys, and make it a song to remember."

Casey scanned the room, and made her way over to Tyler who was standing next to the doors, chatting with a female friend, "See you later," He called to the wavy-haired blonde as soon as he noticed Casey, and started in her direction, "Hey, baby, haven't seen you in a while."

Casey smiled, "Likewise."

"Care to dance?" He asked.

"I'd love to."

The couple moved to the dance floor, surrounded by other couples from their school. At the other end of the gym, Kendra's head laid on Derek's chest as they slow danced, "I missed you, Derr-y. So glad we're back together."

Luckily, Kendra wasn't able to see the look of sheer horror that soon came across Derek's face.

Sure, he could tolerate the girl, but he hadn't planned to get back _**together**_ with her. He just needed a date, "Uh… yeah." He'd break the news to her later, when there were less people around for Kendra to make a scene in front of.

He looked to his right, and saw Casey smiling at Tyler as they slow danced.

Tyler better not be playing Casey.

Derek didn't, however, realize the fact that he was doing to Kendra exactly what he accused Tyler of doing to Casey, making him no better than Tyler.

Did that make sense? Derek obviously didn't see the similarities either.

The last song started to wrap up, and the group of friends made their way to the limo, headed to Tyler's house for the after-party.

HOLLA.

**-00-00-00-**

Only 45 minutes later, the party was pumping. Music blasted out of the stereos; people were dancing, laughing, having a good time; Tyler really knew how to throw a good bash.

Kendra had been attached to Derek since the party started, and the only way to get her to shut up was to kiss her. So he did, which Kendra thought was celebration of their getting back together, so she wanted to make out in a spare bedroom – whether he liked her or not, that idea sounded good to him.

On their way upstairs, they passed by Emily and Casey, who were starting a game of ping-pong, and a freakishly dancing Sheldon. The two barely noticed, being in their own world, and stumbled up the steps.

Once upstairs, as the two connected by their lips, Kendra pulled away for a sec to see if the room was free. She turned the knob, and the door swung open, it was dark, but they were able to tell that the room was occupied by another making-out pair. "Sorry," Kendra giggled as she closed the door.

"S'okay." The guy mumbled, in between kisses, while the girl gave an obnoxiously annoying giggle in response, and Kendra closed the door.

Kendra smiled, "Was that Tyler? I didn't know Casey was a making-out-with-her-boyfriend-at-parties-type of girl."

An uneasy feeling came over Derek. _She's not_.

"Uh, yeah… me neither." He mumbled.

Derek knew perfectly well that the girl in there was _not_ Casey. _Casey_ was downstairs with Emily playing ping-pong.

This was going to break her heart, and he had no idea why he cared.

Or why he wanted to smash Tyler's face in.

**-00-00-00-**

After breaking a sweat from playing ping-pong for half an hour, and getting a drink to cool themselves down, Casey turned to Emily, "Where's Tyler? I haven't seen him all night… I miss him," She smiled.

Emily shrugged in response, "Maybe he had to get some ice?"

"At this time of night?" Casey's eyes popped out, and a wave of panic rushed through her. "What time is it?"

"Quarter after midnight."

"Phew." Casey replied with a smile, "I can stay for about half an hour longer. I wish I could spend some of that with my date though."

Just then, Tyler walked down the stairs, hairs and clothes looking very disheveled, "Hey, baby." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey." She smiled. She looked over his messed up look, "Where've _you_ been?"

"Some party-goers broke a lamp in the spare guest room, so a buddy and I are up there gluing it back together. I just came down to get us some drinks," The lie rolled off his tongue so naturally, it was sickening.

"Oh, want me to help?" She offered.

"Nah, we got it under control,"

"Okay…"

"Don't worry, we'll be done in a bit, and I'll come find you."

"Okay, see ya." She called as he headed off to the kitchen.

Casey sighed, while Emily got a strange feeling that Tyler was feeding Casey a load of bull, and Casey was eating it right up.

**-00-00-00-**

Derek's phone beeped, signaling that a text message had been sent to him (and Casey) from Edwin:

**Mom & Dad hav 2 pick up Fiona&Harry airport.**

**They want u home asap.**

_Right_. His Aunt Fiona and her husband were spending a week at their house. Isn't that just dandy. Derek was hoping he could break curfew, but now there was no chance because they were waiting for him, and Casey would drag him out with her in a matter of seconds. Lovely.

"What is it, Derr-y?" Kendra's post-make-out face asked.

"I gotta jet."

She took a deep breath, "Derek… I don't think this is gonna work out."

He was shocked. _He_ was supposed to break up with _her_.

"Um, yeah… I guess I'll see you at school on Monday." He grabbed his jacket off the floor, and headed for the door.

"Definitely!" She called to him.

Atleast he'd get away from the girl for a while.

He opened the door to find Casey coming up the steps, "Hey, Derek, did you get the –"

Derek held up his phone in response.

"text message. Anyway, do you know what room Tyler is fixing that lamp in?" Oh, so that's what the kids are calling it these days.

"What?" Immediately after answering, he remembered what Tyler was doing in the room that Casey was standing directly in front of. Kissing that tramp was more like it. "Um, I mean, he went to the hardware store to get a… new light bulb."

"At 1 in the morning? Trust me, Derek," She placed her hand on the knob, "I'll just say goodbye quickly – you won't have to wait lon—" Casey stopped, midsentence, and her mouth made a perfect O as she found Tyler and his 'buddy'.

**If you're a fanfic author, then you KNOW how happy reviews can make a person. So if you just read this, whether you loved it, hated it, or was indifferent to it, please drop a line. A new update the sooner I get a few reviews. As soon as next week, there could be a new post. smiley emoticon goes here**


	8. Good at Heart, Even If It's Deep Down

**A/N: Sry about the beginning being messed up with no ruler. Kinda messy. Anywho, here is the next chapter. And just when I promised (smiley face goes here)**

**Title:** L.O.V.E

**Rating:** T

**Dislcaimer: I do not claim to own anything. **

* * *

**Just a quick Recap (incase you've forgotten and you don't wanna re-read the story): **

**- Chapter 1 - **Casey smiled, "Well you don't have to worry because I have the most perfect boyfriend ever, whom I love and trust,"

**- Chapter 2 -** "He dumped me because," Casey took a breath, and the tears started to roll again, "because I didn't wanna make out and go the the Drive-In all the time. Oh, and because he's in love with that slut, Tessa, in 10A,"

**- Chapter 3 - **Derek really got on her nerves... maybe more than it should sometimes, but whatever... she liked things in order. And having an annoying step-brother always being rude, was not having things in order. Seriously, sometimes she could kiss -- kill, sometimes she could _kill_ Derek.

**- Chapter 4 - **"C'mon Nora… that's a bit extreme. How about no dates and he can't go anywhere with out Marti, Edwin, Lizzie, or Casey for _2_ weeks," George suggested, "He couldn't get into any trouble like that,"

**- Chapter 5 - **"I know and I'm so sorry… will you go out with me tomorrow night? Dinner, then the dance? We can go just as friends," Tyler saw the uncertainty in her eyes, and he grabbed her hands, "I really missed you, babe,"

Casey bit on her bottom lip, as tons of emotions swirled through her head… She opened her mouth to give her answer…

**- Chapter 6 -** Five out of the six people, placed their tickets in the students hand. Casey frantically searched through her clutch for her ticket.

"I'm broke." Tyler replied.

Emily unsnapped her clutch about to hand a ten over to Casey, only to see that Derek had already placed a ten on the table in front of the student.

"Thanks, Derek." Casey replied gratefully.

"No problem," He answered coolly. He turned to the student, "Can we go in now?"

**- Chapter 7 - **Casey placed her hand on the knob, "I'll just say goodbye quickly – you won't have to wait lon—" Casey stopped, mid-sentence, and her mouth made a perfect O as she found Tyler and his 'buddy'.

* * *

It was 1:03am when anger, heartbreak, and embarrassment washed over Casey all at the same time. There Tyler was, pretending that he was fixing a lamp. Making out with another girl while she is his date, doesn't really qualify. She turned around, prepared to walk off.

"Casey, wait." Tyler got up, a touch of annoyance in his voice.

"Look, Tyler," She turned to face him, willing herself not to cry, "I'm not gonna make a big scene here. We're done. That tramp is a perfect match for you, and I hope you two are happy together. I really do," She started down the stairs.

Tyler turned to face Derek, "Can you believe her? What bit–"

Derek cut him off, "Don't talk about her like that." He said, not looking at his once-best-friend.

"What? You're defending that –"

"Are you serious right now? You just cheated on my step-sister. Don't call her, don't try to talk to her, don't even think about her, or your face will meet my fist." And Derek walked off.

**--00—00—00—**

Casey was wiping away tears in the driveway of Tyler's house while Emily rubbed a soothing hand on her back, "Case, don't worry, it's all over – and… atleast you learned that Tyler truly is a jerk…" She tried her best to be comforting.

That's when she realized, _Crap_. How were they gonna get home? The limo was the way they got there, and that would include making _everyone_ leave the party early just so Derek and Casey could get home.

But Derek had already thought of that. He exited the house swinging a pair of keys around his index finger.

"Who's –" Casey was cut off.

"Sam's. I traded him our spots in the limo, for his car tonight. It's only a two-seater though." Derek replied, referring to Emily being the third person.

"It's okay, don't worry about me. I'll go home with everyone else," Emily said as Derek and Casey made their way to Sam's car, "Feel better, Case." She mumbled.

Casey and Derek got in the car, and the for the first few minutes of the ride, the car was filled with silence.

"Look, Case, you know I'm not good with –" Derek started to break the silence.

"Tears, I know. Sorry, but I'm –" she snapped, only to be cut off by Derek.

"I was gonna say making people feel better, but that, too." He smiled, and Casey didn't.

He sighed to himself, here goes something new. "Do you… wanna talk about it?"

"No… thanks, I'm okay." She replied with a sniffle.

A few seconds passed, "I just can't believe I would let myself believe that he was being genuine this time." She muttered, contrary to her previous statement.

Derek opened his mouth to reply.

"I mean, I know, I know, you warned me, Emily warned me, whatever, but a part of me wanted him to be telling the truth. Like he's not _always_ a bad guy, he had his really sweet moments, and I just don't get why he had to go and be a jerk tonight. Couldn't he have atleast waited till I'd forgiven him longer than 24 hours later?" She said, partially thinking outloud.

Derek shrugged, "Tyler _is_ a jerk. Pretty much _all_ the time, actually."

"I guess that explains why _you're_ friends with him." Casey cracked a smile, wiping away the remaining tears on her face.

"Not anymore, really."

"What?" Casey was shocked, "You didn't end your friendship because of what he did –"

Derek smiled, "Don't flatter yourself, Casey," He answered, "He just tends to get on my nerves easily," He semi-lied.

She nodded.

The silence that followed reminded her of what Tyler had actually done. She took in a shaky breath.

"Case?" Derek said.

"…yeah?"

"You're gonna be okay."

**—00—00—00—**

George and Nora were quickily putting their shoes on. Fiona and Harry's flight was supposed to land in 15 minutes, and they were still at the house due to last-minute cleaning, and the fact that Casey and Derek weren't home yet.

As if on cue, Derek and Casey strolled through the front door, after Casey made a final wipe under her eyes for any smudged makeup.

"Good, you guys are home." Nora exclaimed, trying to locate her keys, "Okay, Marti's been asleep for a few hours, Lizzie is asleep, and most likely, Edwin is up doing something he shouldn't be,"

Both kids nodded before both of their eyes flew to the couch where a pillow and comforter were neatly folded.

Panic rushed through Derek's face, "I am _not_ giving up my room."

"Relax, we figured you'd say that, – for one, it was down to the two of you giving up a room because you two have the biggest rooms; second, Casey's room is much more guest friendly, what with it being all _clean_ and _organized…_" George half-jokingly glared at Derek.

Nora finished George's sentence, "So Casey, the couch is yours for the first half of the week, while Derek cleans his room," Nora glanced at Derek, who replied with a shrug. "Then for the second half of the week, the couch is Derek's."

Derek opened his mouth for a suggestion, but Nora answered it before he could ask it, "No, you can't have girls in the couch with you," She psychically answered.

"We'll be back in 45 minutes, please hold the fort while we're gone." George called as they exited the house before Derek had a chance to reply to Nora.

After a few seconds of utter silence, Derek turned to Casey with a sigh, "Case, I know you feel really crappy after tonight, so, I'll sleep on the couch." CUE THE SCRATCHING RECORD.

As if.

This is real life. What he _really_ said was, "Night, Case," And he headed for the stairs.

"Wait," Casey said, following him, "Derek, you were surprisingly… nice tonight... thank you," And she enveloped him into a hug.

Instead of shoving her off, he accepted the hug, and briefly hugged her back, "No problem," He replied before pulling away, "Just don't expect it to happen again." He smirked and headed off to his room.

Casey smiled, before turning to face the folded comforter and pillow on the disgustingly overused couch with avoidance all over her face.

Well this was going to be such a darn comfy night.

* * *

**I just wanted to give a shout out to **_**mylifeismine**_**, my awesome friend, and fellow fanfic author, who was the first person (atleast to my knowledge) to write a story with the idea of Casey being forced out of her room when Aunt Fiona and Harry come to visit. In hers, Casey and Derek are forced to share a room. Many have since stolen the idea, and I just wanted to make it clear, I hope, that I wasn't. In mine, Casey and Derek will not be sharing Derek's room. I respect her and her writing, and I guess you could say it's a similar idea, but I'll show you that the plot is different. Okay, so, oh, last thing, my goal for this chapter is to make my final review count go up to 80. It is currently at 71, and I know you guys can do it. The ones longer than 'pms' are preferable, even tho I love those too. Love you guys!**

**Btw, check out mylifeismine's stories for some great Dasey and Troyella fanfics. (smiley emoticon goes here)**


End file.
